1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact video camera having an optical zoom mechanism, and a picture stabilizer which utilizes an electronic zoom mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of compact video camera is discloses in pages 48 -54 of National Technical Report Vol. 37 No. Jun. 3, 1991. In the prior art, an image field is set within an image sensing area, and a motion vector due to unintentional movement of a camera is detected within the image field. At a succeeding field or frame, an image extracting area is set within the image field on the basis of the motion vector which is detected at a preceding field or frame, and a picture stabilization is performed by utilizing an electronic zoom circuit. It is determined whether a picture stabilization is to be performed in accordance with whether a picture stabilization switch is turned-on by an operator.
In a stabilization mode that is set by turning the stabilization switch on, a video signal is extracted from an image extracting area narrower than the image field. On the other hand, a stabilization releasing mode that is set by turning the stabilization switch off, a video signal is outputted from a whole image field. Therefore, when the stabilization mode is changed to the stabilization releasing mode, a view angle suddenly becomes large, and therefore, a subject becomes small suddenly. When the stabilization releasing mode is changed to the stabilization mode, since the view angle suddenly becomes small, a subject becomes large suddenly.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel video camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video camera in which it is possible to prevent a view angle from being suddenly changed in changing a mode.
A video camera according to the present invention comprises an optical zoom means having a controllable optical zoom magnification and an electronic zoom means having a controllable electronic zoom magnification. At a time that a mode is to be changed between a stabilization mode and a stabilization releasing mode by means of switching means, first magnification changing means gradually changes the electronic zoom magnification of the electronic zoom means, and second magnification changing means gradually changes the optical zoom magnification of the optical zoom means in a direction that is opposite to a direction toward which the electronic zoom magnification is changed in accordance with the electronic zoom magnification that is changed by the first magnification changing means.
According to the present invention, a sudden change of a view angle due to a change of the electronic zoom magnification at a timing of mode change can be suppressed. Therefore, even if the mode is changed, no sudden change occurs in a size of a subject, and therefore, no stiff feeling occurs.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.